Never Back Down on Love
Never Back Down On Love (私はスキをあきらめない Watashi wa Suki o Akiramenai) is the first episode of Yuri Kuma Arashi. Synopsis Kureha Tsubaki is a happy high school student in requited love until one day, bears suddenly start terrorizing the school, two mysterious transfer students appear, tragedy strikes, and things get... well, weird. A long time ago, a far off planet known as Kumaria exploded, resulting in its shards falling upon Earth and causing the bears to attack the humans, resulting in a large wall being erected to separate them from the humans. In the present day, two bears, Ginko Yurishiro and Lulu Yurigasaki, disguise themselves as humans and enrol in Arashigaoka Academy, where Ginko takes an interest in a girl named Kureha Tsubaki, becoming jealous of her relationship with Sumika Izumino. When their favorite lily garden is butchered, the class president Mitsuko Yurizono offers to help Kureha and Sumika, who all become cautious when they are attacked by a brick out of nowhere. The next day, as Sumika mysteriously disappears, Kureha receives an anonymous call asking if her love for Sumika is real, leading Kureha to the rooftop where she is attacked by bears. Meanwhile, Ginko and Lulu undergo a "Yuri Trial" held by the mysterious Judgemens of the Severance Court, who grant them "Yuri Approval", in which they transform into half-bear half-human form and lick nectar from a lily flower growing from Kureha's chest. As Kureha recovers, wondering if what she saw was a dream, Mitsuko discovers Ginko and Lulu in their bear forms eating a girl behind the lily garden. Plot The episode begins in Arashigaoka Academy with Kureha Tsubaki smells the scent of the Lilies she just planted at the special mansion of the school owned by Kureha and Sumika Izumino. Sumika, her classmate come to see her at the mansion's yard and both of them declare their love to each other. Suddenly, the peace is broke down when bears attacking the school compound and a girl's scream for help because of the bear attack can be heard not far away. The academy immediately issue a bear warning with Katyusha Akae one of those placed the banner across the academy, evacuating students and teachers outside. Sumika seems worried as Kureha ensured that she will protect Sumika no matter what. A monologue of Lulu Yurigasaki and Ginko Yurishiro in the sky said that they love and hate humans the same time and cross the wall to be friends. Lulu and Ginko then described the fall of Kumaria planet resulting in shooting stars falling upon Earth and causing the bears to attack the humans, resulting in a large wall being erected to separate them from the humans. One day, Lulu and Ginko arrived at the academy as transfer students. Lulu and Ginko sense the taste of Kureha's flesh which makes them wanted to eat even if she is sitting at the corner of her classroom. During recess time, Kureha race to find Sumika everywhere in the school, only to find her at the rooftop waiting her. Kureha's stomach growl for hunger after she found Sumika who shares the fish tempura in her lunchbox with her. They eat the food together at the rooftop and lay side by side together sitting on the bench on the rooftop. Meanwhile, Lulu and Ginko turn into their bear form and starring at Kureha at the rooftop side because they long tasting Kureha. Suddenly, a student cuts all the lily from the mansion of Kureha and Sumika, which Kureha and Sumika knew and claimed that it was the act of the Invisible Storm. Mitsuko then visits Kureha and Sumika at their mansion, also admit the aforementioned fact and encourage them to retaliate back the Invisible storm while having chat with them. Soon afterwards, a brick fell from mid-air possibly being threw by someone and lands on a ground near them prompted the girls wondered who did it. Characters List of Characters in order of Appearance: #Kureha Tsubaki #Sumika Izumino #Katyusha Akae #Ginko Yurishiro #Lulu Yurigasaki #Yuriika Hakonaka #Mitsuko Yurizono Trivia Navigation E01 Category:Watercooler